


If I told you, that this was only gonna hurt

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arguing, Declarations Of Love, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Heartache, Kissing, M/M, Realisation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: They had been doing this for a while now, both of them had broke the agreement. Loving each other was never part of the plan, but when does love going to plan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ' In the Name of Love' by Bebe Rexha and Martin Garrix.
> 
> Also, thank you to my beautiful beta, you're the best polisher in the world.

James watched as Toni put on his clothes. They had just finished having sex, and now the German was up and leaving him - again. This little arrangement had been going on for a while, always at James’s house or a hotel. They had both agreed that it would just be a bit of fun, no strings attached. But there were always strings attached when it came to Toni, as James had realised a few weeks previous. Yet still the Colombian continued to torture himself; James loved having Toni so close, even if it was hurting him. James loved the way that, even though it was a quick fuck to Toni, the blond made it feel so special. But there was one thing they never did: They never kissed.

 

Toni was reaching for the handle of James bedroom door when the Colombian called him.

“See you at training?”

“Course, coffee bean.” Toni grinned as he slipped out, his own heart breaking for a similar reason.

One of the things James loved to do after sex was to just cuddle, but Toni was gone before that could happen. So instead James curled around the pillow and tried to blink the tears from his eyes. He could deal with the million knives in his heart if it meant just spending time with Toni.

 

“Where’s James?” Sergio asked. James was late, which he almost never was.

As if arriving at that second was possible, James did it. For the rest of the training session he was irritable and would get angry at the smallest thing, directing this rage on Sergio and Cris especially. Neither of them took much notice about it, but they were worried about the young man.

Finally the training session was over and the players were leaving the dressing room. Toni was slowly waiting for James to finish. Even though they had made an agreement at the start of this whole thing, Toni had to go and fuck it up completely. Then again, if anybody asked, Toni would have to deny the fact that he’d always had feelings for the Colombian captain, it just took him a long time to figure it out himself.

James realised that Toni was still there.

‘The one person I don’t want here, typical,’ he thought.

“What is wrong with you?” Toni wondered.

“I’m fucking fine, there is nothing wrong with me,” James snapped.

“Well, something is wrong. You nearly ate Sergio and Cris, they were concerned,” Toni muttered as he moved forward.

“There is nothing wrong,” James growled as he moved closer to Toni.

He grabbed the back of the taller man’s head and crashed their lips together before biting down softly. Toni recoiled at the pain. James was frowning, and Toni saw the tears build up in the corner of his beautiful brown eyes.

“Just stay away from me, Toni,” James muttered before he fled, hastily grabbing his bag on the way out.

Toni made his decision: he let James go. Maybe it was for the best, or maybe it was for the worst. That, Toni would decide later.

 

Hours had passed when James heard the knock at his door. He was in no fit state to have anybody near him. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole when he saw that it was Toni at the door.

“What do you want?” James growled.

“I want to talk, Hammie,” Toni sighed.

“You have two seconds to explain everything.”

“You’re giving me the ultimatum? You bit me!” Toni shouted.

“You’re the one standing at my fucking door, Kroos.”

“Can I at least come in?”

Against his better judgment, James let Toni in.

“What do you want?” James questioned.

“I want to know what’s wrong with you,” Toni whispered as he moved closer to James.

James wanted to spill his secret, but he still wanted what little contact he could have with Toni.

“You what to know what is wrong with me? I can’t deal with just fucking you anymore. The one thing we both agreed on? I fucked it up. I fell in love with you. I love you. So that, Toni, is what is wrong with me,” James cried.

“Here I thought you hated me,” Toni grinned as he pulled James onto his lap, kissing him.

Toni peeled James’s top away, laying him back down on the sofa. He kissed down the tanned flesh as he worked the buttons of their jeans.

“I’m going to make you forget how to say anything but my name,” Toni smirked as he pulled James’s jeans off.

He stripped himself and pulled the cushions away to revel lube and condoms - perfect. He drizzled a bit of lube onto his fingers before he probed James, slowly dipping his finger in. Toni went in search of the small bundle of nerves. After all of their times together, he found it quickly. He fused his mouth over James’s, swallowing the younger man’s moans.

The Colombian captain was still open from the morning, but Toni was teasing, doing it so slowly. Finally, he slicked himself up, rolled on the condom and sheathed himself inside of James in one thrust, his mouth swallowing the cry of pleasure. Now, they were basically panting into each other. James licked up Toni’s neck, lapping at his Adam’s apple as the older man snapped his hips, the blunt head of his cock thrashing James.

“I love you, coffee bean. I guess we both fucked up.” Toni grinned before he reclaimed the other man’s lips.

As Toni’s thrusts became harder, James raked his hand down his back, drawing moans out of the German. Their wet tongues pushed against each other as Toni braced himself on one arm, using the other hand to keep James, who really wasn’t going to last long.

“So close, Toni. Please”, James begged.

Toni used his teeth to bite into the younger man’s lip as he sent him over the top. Toni followed not long after, loving the way that James contracted around him and the way he could feel James. Toni collapsed on top of James, the two coming down from their highs. They traded a few lazy kisses before Toni grimaced as he pulled away, his stomach crusting.

“Shower?” Toni asked before he stole another kiss.

“I don’t think I can walk,” James muttered, his face going red.

“Then we’ll get a bath, Hammie.” Toni kissed him again and again.

They knew they would have to have the conversation sooner or later, but for now, it was just the two of them; they were two people that loved each other.


End file.
